Справляясь с болью
by Helena25
Summary: Раш возвращается на Судьбу после "обвала" - другим. Тот, кем он бы до смерти Глории, тот, кем стал после нее, чувство вины и ПТСД - вот с чем придется ему справиться. А остальным - следить за тем, чтобы за это время они все остались живы.
1. Chapter 1

_**Глава 1**_

- Нет, сэр, пока нет, - проговорила Ти Джей у двери. - Я осмотрела его, серьезных травм нет, но ему нужно как следует выспаться. Сотрясение тоже не из разряда тяжелых, и, учитывая все обстоятельства, могу только сказать, что доктору Рашу очень повезло.  
Да, мрачно подумал полковник. Повезло.  
Прежде чем уйти, он обернулся и взглянул на находящегося в забытьи Раша. Пепельно- серое лицо, застывшее на нем выражение боли, осознание, через что, должно быть, прошел этот человек по его вине, - ударили его с почти осязаемой силой. Пытаясь обрести уверенность в себе, полковник резко подавил сожаление. Нет. Парень сам во всем виноват, не ему, Янгу, терзаться угрызениями совести. Потому что. Он. Сам. Во. Всем. Виноват.  
-Позови меня, как только он проснется,- тяжело произнес он, выходя.

/  
Ти Джей так и сделала. Три часа спустя.  
Янг на миг остановился у порога, мысленно готовясь к тому, что сейчас произойдет. К гневу шотландца, к яростному потоку слов и обвинений. К правде, которую Раш объявит, и которую он, Янг, опровергнет. Успешно. Как успешно опровергает уже который день собственную совесть.  
Он вошел, приблизился к постели, взглянул на Раша. Взглянул спокойно, приготовившись сразиться с его словами. И победить.  
Раш шевельнулся, пытаясь приподняться, и остановил на полковника еще не совсем ясный взгляд.  
- "Добро пожаловать обратно" прозвучало бы банально, но все же вполне уместно, не находите? - хрипло выговорил он.  
Полковник непроизвольно почти отступил. Изумление - не от слов Раша, а от его тона. Он был странен, не только учитывая ситуацию, он вообще был нетипичен для Раша. Слишком открытый, слишком - незащищенный?  
- Как вы?- смог спросить он, стремясь выиграть время.  
Раш неловко пожал плечами.  
- Отлично. Последние полчаса лейтенант Йохансен развлекала меня рассказом о моих приключениях, так что на скуку пожаловаться тоже не могу.  
Полковник обернулся к Тамаре, пользуясь предлогом для того, чтобы отвернуться от Раша. Пытаясь понять, почему манера Раша была настолько лишена двойственности.  
-ТиДжей?  
- Сэр, у доктора Раша была травма головы. В результате наступила локальная амнезия. События последней недели выпали у него из памяти.  
- Не могу сказать, что сильно сожалею о потере,- заметил Раш. На этот раз в его голосе проступило напряжение, лицо подернулось тенью. И все же в тоне была та же нотка- открытости?  
Янг кивнул. Откидывая собственное облегчение, он вновь взглянул на Раша.  
- И что же именно...,- начал он, но Ти Джей решительно его остановила.  
- Нет, нет, сэр. Я настаиваю на том, чтобы доктор Раш как следует отдохнул. Вы же сами знаете, стоит ему отсюда выбраться, он снова будет высыпаться раз в месяц - и то не каждый.  
- Хорошо. Выздоравливайте, Раш. И...- он на миг замялся и закончил: - Рад, что вы снова с нами.

Выбравшись в коридор, он прислонился к стене, пытаясь оценить новую ситуцию. Раш, непомнящий того, что он с ним сделал... к этому нужно было привыкнуть.  
Но внезапно полковника охватило грустное пожелание - если бы забыть все мог не только Раш...  
Миг спустя его окликнула Ти Джей.  
- Сэр... есть еще кое-что, что я должна сообщить вам. Амнезия Раша- я не могу четко определить ее границы, но, похоже, что он, по крайней мере, помнит все, что случилось с момента нашего попадения на Судьбу. Но из его памяти совершенно выпали обвал, пленение, встреча с Хлоей и возвращение на корабль. И еще..- она сделала паузу, и полковник напрягся в ожидании. - Он не помнит о смерти своей жены.  
-То есть, он...  
- Да. Он думает, что она жива, он говорил о ней. И...- в голосе Тамары звучало сожаление и - сострадание. - Откровенно говоря, сэр, ничего худшего с ним не могло произойти, если не считать обвала.  
Полковник неприметно вздрогнул и знаком попросил ее продолжить.  
- Независимо от того, помнит он свое пребывание в плену или нет, но психологическая травма никуда не делась, она просто затаилась. Он пытается справиться с ней, отключая болезненные воспоминаия. Возможно, амнезия связана в основном с этим, а не с ушибом головы при прыжке обратно на борт Судьбы. И точно таким же образом он заблокировал и самое травмирующее из всех его воспоминаний - смерть супруги. Заблокировал временно. Но когда он узнает о ней... вторично...  
Она замолчала.  
- Он утратит котнроль над собой. Произойдет срыв - колоссальный,- тихо закончила она.  
Янг резко выдохнул. Тревога за корабль, за команду ударила ледяной волной.  
Раш, выбитый из колеи на несколько часов и практически сразу же вернувшийся к работе,- это было достаточно плохо.  
Раш в состоянии коллапса может стать угрозой всем на корабле.  
И... и ладно. Да, все, точка, признай уже это, отстраненно подумал он. Это все - все - твоя вина


	2. Chapter 2

_**Глава 2**_

Две недели- это довольно большой отрезок времени. Достаточный для того, чтобы изучить человека, с которым вы оказались заперты на борту космического корабля. И достаточно для того, чтобы познакомиться с другой его версией.  
Вот этим сейчас и занималась команда корабля.  
Потому что доктор Раш изменился. Не то, чтобы он стал неузнаваемым, но изменения были очевидны.  
Для начала, этого нового доктора Раша было гораздо легче узнать. Все старательно возведенные им " не- приближайтесь-ко -мне -кроме -случаев- крайней -необходимости" системы дали сбой. Нет, парнем с душой нараспашку он так и не стал, но что-то новое появилось в нем, что-то, что старому доктору Рашу было совершенно неприсуще: доверие. Уверенность. Он явно больше не испытывал потребности в почти постоянном транслировании: "мне плевать на всех, кто здесь находится, жду от вас того же самого".  
Его нрав в принципе оставался неизменным, вспыльчивость не исчезла. Раш все так же бывал резок с командой, все так же громил группу ученых, но теперь все это он проделывал без обычного ледяного презрения, и звучали его слова и наполовину не так ядовито.  
Постепенно команда стала относиться к нему иначе. Разумеется, не все. Но реакция Раша, когда он сталкивался с открытой враждебностью, тоже изменилась.  
Ти Джей и Илай оказались свидетелями одного из таких инцидентов. Издалека они не могли услышать, что именно сказал в столовой Рашу Грир, но по выражению его лица нетрудно было угадать общий смысл.  
Раш сделал шаг назад, что-то ответил, повернулся и вышел. Когда он проходил мимо них, Ти Джей и Илай мельком увидели его лицо. Выражение Раща было бесстрастно, но все же они поняли - слова Грира причинили ему боль.  
Ти Джей и Илай одновременно отвели взгляд - значит, его обычные равнодушие и бесчувственность тоже были притворством? Только удавалось она ему гораздо лучше, чем сейчас.

Изменения можно было проследить на всех уровнях- даже в мимике и жестах. Фирменный жест Раша- скрещенные на груди руки- стал почти редкостью. Слишком легко было догадаться, почему. Просто этот доктор Раш не испытвал потребности в позе защиты...

/  
Ти Джей грустно покачала головой.  
- Да, сэр, он все еще справляется, хоть и сам не знает, с чем именно. Но это скоро закончится. Память - о том, что с ним произошло и...о смерти жены - начнет возвращаться.  
- Сколько примерно у нас времени?- напряженно спросил Янг.  
- Не знаю, сэр. Все очень непредсказуемо, и, кроме того, эта передышка может закончиться раньше, чем начнется разблокировка памяти. Он... он может запросить визит на землю.  
Янг тяжело кивнул.  
- Уже запросил. И снова это сделает.

***  
Ти Джей внимательно наблюдала за Рашем. К ее облегчению выяснилось, что он теперь стал гораздо охотнее соблюдать дисциплину - по крайней мере , регулярно ел и спал. Конечно, Раш , как и раньше, работал до состояния полного изнеможения, но все же что-то изменилось в его отношении к работе. Неиссякаемая энергия, страстная погруженность остались, но исчезло то, что, пожалуй, можно было назвать стремительным, полным глухого отчаяния ,ябегством. И это тоже легко было понять- просто доктору Рашу больше не нужно было бежать от себя...  
Пока.  
Полковник Янг тоже следил за Рашем. Должен был. В конце концов, их безопасность, возможно, даже их жизни, зависели от этого парня, от его рассудка и знаний.  
Но была у него еще одна причина. Угрызения совести.  
Что делать, когда перед тобой человек, которому ты причинил зло? Зло, о котором он еще не знает? Отзвуки которого очень скоро настигнут его и, возможно, справиться он не сумеет?  
Полковник не знал ответа.

/  
- И полковник дал согласие?- спросила Ти Джей, стараясь, чтобы ее голос звучал непринужденно, и незаметно изучая Раша, стоявшего возле иллюминатора.  
- Нет. Похоже, полковник считает, что я исчерпал свой лимит пользования камнями. Я сказал, что вообще-то ничего не помню о предыдуших визитах, но полковник не счел это убедительным доводом.  
Он чуть улыбнулся, и Ти Джей постаралась улыбнуться в ответ. Чуть помолчав и затаив дыхание, она тихо спросила:  
- Вы очень скучаете по жене?  
Он не отвечал минуту или две.  
- Я не знаю,- ответил он наконец, не отрывая взгляда от россыпи проносившихся мимо звезд, тихим, неуверенным тоном, словно говорил сам с собою, - Видите ли, я чувствую... что она сейчас ближе ко мне, чем за последние несколько лет. Это звучит нелепо, мы ведь никогда не расставались больше, чем н несколько дней. И уж конечно между нами никогда не пролегало несколько миллонов световых лет,- грустно пошутил он. - Но ощущение не проходит.  
Сердце Ти Джей болезненно сжалось - в его голосе было столько печальной мягкости и уверенности. Сейчас она впервые осознала, чем было для него знать, что между ним и женой лежит гораздо более глубокая пропасть, чем несколько миллионов световых лет.  
И чем это станет для него вновь.  
Когда она,выходя из каюты, обернулась, глухой страх за Раша, который окрашивал ее мысли о нем с момента его возвращения, превратился в острую боль...

/

_- Раш, мы уже обсуждали это. На корабле полно людей, которые еще ни разу не побывали на Земле. И я не считаю возможным предоставить вам этот внеочередной визит.  
Вообще-то Янг не надеялся на то, что его слова возымеют вес. Раш просто не принадлежал к числу людей, которые умеют ставить чужие интересы выше своих. Но нужно было выиграть хоть немного врмени. Хотя бы для того, чтобы Судьба смогла продержаться без Раша неделю или 10 дней. Такой срок ( согласно оценке Ти Джей) понадобится ему, чтобы овладеть собой. По оптимистичному варианту.  
О том, что случится, ксли времени шотландцу понадобится больше, Янг предпочитал не думать.  
Раш скрестил руки на груди, явно пытаясь подавить гнев.  
- Ладно, но ведь вовсе необязательно ставить в известность всю команду, нет?  
Полковник попытался почувствовать негодование при этом- вновь типично Рашевском- предложении, но не смог. Осталось только разыграть его.  
- Вам что, кажется, будто...  
- Послушайте,- прервал его Раш, опираясь руками на стол и говоря почти шепотом, причем полковник уловил в его голосе что-то, похожее на страх. - Мне... мне нужно повидаться ... кое с кем. Это не займет много времени, обещаю. Мне... просто это нужно.  
- Как и всем остальным,- резко ответил Янг. - Так что вам просто придется подождать.  
Раш несколько секунд молчал, его лицо становилось все непроницаемее. Наконец он повернулся и молча вышел.


End file.
